The Vile
by mfire893
Summary: Whenever Gumball, Fionna, and Cake get in an argument, Cake accidentally gets a vile broken on her head and she has a limited amount of time left. They need to go get an antidote, but only a certain vampire has the ability to get it. The trip is long and full of obstacles, some from the brewing feelings throughout the group. Rated M for language and future scenes


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

**Chapter 1: The Vile**

**Fionna's POV**

I woke with sunlight streaming in through the single window in our room, making the walls and floors appear in bright colors. Cake's white and taupe fur glistened as it went up and down, following her soothing breathing patterns. It seemed to be only around sunrise, but I was too existed to go back asleep.

Today Cake and I would go to Gumball's castle to look at his finished result to a top secret project which "will change the science world forever" by his words. Every time I thought of his voice, I would go tingly and my heart starts to thump really fast, for he I believe is to be the love of my life. I've had a few other crushes in my time, heck, even a boyfriend for a while. But that's when Cake tried to get me together with flame prince, but in the end it didn't really work out because every time I am around him I need to wrap tin foil around my body to avoid burns. But with Gumball all I really need to avoid is cavities, in which I am willing to risk. He is sweet and smart, and even though I am neither of those things, we seem to just click. We always get along, laugh at the same jokes and love each other's company. I seem to often imagine us doing this but with a ring on each of our fingers and ending each scene with a peck on the lips. To think I have finally found the love of my life is accelerating, and sometimes I think he thinks the same way too...

I sat there on my bed with my legs crossed thinking all of this, not realizing Cake has waken up, got ready, and was standing there in front of me for the last couple of minutes. I tend to zone out often, and she gets tired of it quite fast.

"FIONNA!" she yelled in my face, making me jump. "Cake, don't yell at me!" I pouted and crossed my arms as she fell into a laughing fit. "Just messing with you, girl. Now get ready, we have to leave soon for the castle." she said as looking towards the digital clock that we have found on a recent adventure on my bed side. "Fine, but I need to shower, first", I said as heading towards the bathroom. "K, I am going downstairs to make some bacon pancakes!" She stretched to the ladder and headed down as I just shut the door. I stripped of my clothes and ran the water.

As it got heated, I looked at myself in the mirror. I just have turned 17 a few months ago and I finally believe I am old enough for my love to except me to be mature enough for him. My face no longer spoke little girl as much as now it speaks a young woman, and my curves complement this just as much. I mean, he is only like, 19, right? I know he lived longer than that but lately I have seen him start aging normally, meaning we are now around the same age.

I finished the thought as seeing a fog appear on my reflection and I headed inside the shower. I scrubbed my body and lathered my thick strawberry shampoo in my waist long gold curls. I drew my fingers up and down my stomach, making small shapes as I rinsed. Once I was done, I wrapped a white, fluffy towel around myself and looked at myself once again. Today I thought was to be a good day, but I couldn't shake the thought of unease in my gut...

**Gumball's POV**

Lately I haven't been able to get her out of my head, her beautiful golden locks, the blue orbs that shimmer like an ocean, her tremendous curves...

I kept the picture in my mind as I gripped the orange bottle of pills off of my table. Taking them dry, I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the lab and looked at myself. The past year has been like no other, for I am now like almost everyone else in Aaa. What I am doing is something that will effect all of my loved ones because eventually this will kill me. But it is all so I can be for her, grow old with her, die with her.

I reached for my experimenting coat hanging from the wall and slipped it on. After, I walked towards the glass case on the other side of the room and took out a vile, the one thing that will change life forever. The one thing that will change the world as we know it.

And the only one who can take it is my precious Fionna.

**Fionna's POV**

After I have applied my makeup and put on my signature baby blue V neck, a jean skirt, my knee socks and a pair of black flats, I headed down the ladder to the kitchen area to find Cake frantically finishing up the pancakes. "Oh, honey, we are running late we are going to eat on the way. Go grab your pack and we can go." She said as wrapping the hotcakes in a couple of paper towels. I ran to the table set and fetched my green backpack from one of the chairs without saying a word, only the sound of my shoes clicking on the hardwood echoing throughout the room. I ran to the ladder once again with my kitty following behind as we headed down to the jewel room and out to the grasslands.

As I rode on her back to the candy kingdom, Cake looked up at me. I was eating my flapjacks and was deep and thought, and didn't realize she was staring at me until it practically burned through my skull. My eyes wondered down to her bewitching grin, in which was making me quite uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I said to her as her face just grew wider. "Oh nothing... Just that you are thinking about your hubby- bubby!" My face grew hot as a blush washed over my face and down my neck. "Cakkee..." I whispered as she cut me off. "It is not that I judge you, it is that you are thinking of him so much lately. I can't even have a normal conversation with you without you zoning out about him! I mean, if he don't make a move today, I am probably going to have to for him." She giggled through her wide smile as I started to chuckle awkwardly. "Please don't get involved, I want this to be something that happens naturally." All she did was roll her eyes and keep on walking in the direction of our destination.

Once we arrived to the kingdom, I hopped off of Cake's mane and she shrunk to normal size. She looked up at me, I gave her a soft smile and we walked together towards the castle. Many candy people were greeting us as we passed and it made me think of how they seem to always be happy. _I will be like that someday_, I thought as we continued down the sweet streets. The more I thought of it, the more I wondered if Gumball loved me. He always sent mixed messages to me, either a friend zone vibe in which we usually are just hanging out or a lovey dovey kind of one that happens whenever we accidentally touch hands or some other junk like that. But having even a little of that flirty stuff is something, right? Maybe he is just not knowing how to tell me he likes me. _That must be it_, I thought as we approached the gate. I kept this huge smile on my face as we knocked on the front door, still having this uneasy feeling boiling in my stomach.

Peppermint maid answered the door with a duster in her hand and gave us a welcoming beam. "Why hello there Ms. Fionna and Cake." she spoke in a soothing voice. She motioned us in and we walked down the pink halls. The only sound was our soft footsteps, making me think if anyone else was even in the building. Eventually we arrived at Gumball's lab and peppermint maid stopped at the door. "He is just in there, call me if you need anything." She prompted as she walked away.

Cake knocked on the candy door and we waited for a response. Cake looked up at me once again and got on her toes. "Get 'em, baby." She whispered as he opened the door. If she did that on purpose, I would've had to kill her because I had a faded blush on my cheeks when he first saw me. "Oh, Fionna! Cake! Welcome, please come in." he said as opening the door more and holding his arm out to motion us inside. We walked into the musky room and sat on a couple of chairs adjacent to the lab table. "Hey Gummy, why did you want us here at such quick notice?" Cake said as adjusting herself. "So last night I have called you because I found something that could effect the very world we live on today." He said frantically. He seemed to look at me quite often when talking, which made me a little uncomfortable. "What is it Gumball?" I said as he finished the statement. "Fionna", he said as walking over to me, "You are the last human, correct?" Whenever he said this, I felt a pit of despair grow in my stomach. "Well that could change..."

"What are you trying to say?!" Cake shouted as she stood and walked over to him. I stared blankly at the two, unsure of how to respond. "If you didn't know, even if she had sexual intercourse, the baby would be only about 2% her genes due to the mutated compounds of everyone else's that overpower her's. Well, I have created a elixir that can make her produce another human with 50% her gene's if we just mix it with some..." I was shocked. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Another human, my child...

"OH NO, KNOW AIN'T GETTING MY BABY PREGGERS!" Cake screamed as launching her paws at his pink face. "Cake!" I said as holding her back. "What if we do it, then there could be humans again! We can change this world for the better!" I tried to convince her as she kept trying to escape my grasp. "Yes, we can have another hero to protect us from harm! Cake you need to understand." Gumball said as getting a vile from a glass case on the other side of the room. "NOBODY IS GETTING HER PREGNANT! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" He approached me and the struggling cat with the green liquid. "Just listen to him! We need to understand what he is saying!" I screamed over her.

"Cake, fucking listen! This won't work on anyone else. It will only work on a human... You need to do it!" He yelled as showing her the bottle. "I. DON"T. CARE!" She said as hitting the vile out of his hands.

I stood back and tried to avoid the flying bottle, as so Gumball. Cake, though, was right in the line of fire and it landed on her head. It broke on impact and the liquid splashed all over her fur. She instantly passed out.

**Sorry I have to end it there, but I will make the next chapter soon! There is only a couple characters introduced in this chapter but I will introduce the rest of the main characters in the next one:D Please let me know what you want to happen throughout this series and tell me if you are liking the story so far!**


End file.
